The Deepest, Darkest Parts Of Hell
by pottrprincess
Summary: THIS IS ALICE'S STORY, FROM HER LIFE AT THE ASYLUM TO MEETING JASPER AND THE CULLENS. FORMALLY CALL " THE POSSIBILTIES IN LIFE" I SUCK AT SUMMERIES! SO PLEASE JUST GIVE THIS STORY A TRY!
1. Preface

**Hey guys this is my new story, I've been planning this for awhile! It's about the last few weeks of Alice's human life, about her change and how her and Jasper meet and fall in love. There will be lemons in later chapters, which chapter I'm not sure as of yet. Please give this story a chance and don't let my butchering of the summary scare you off!**

Preface

I sat on the cold dark forest floor, I was alone. I couldn't remember anything that had happened over the last 20 years. And the only reason I knew my own name was because I stole my file, thankfully they had pictures on them. I might not have known my name, but I knew what I looked like. It was ironic really. I knew everyone's future including my own but I didn't know my own past. Most of the time people freak out about what's in their future, it's the unknown. The only aspect of the life I had given up was the blinding darkness and the pain. But if I focused hard enough I could feel that there was something else there. It made me feel warm and content. I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination. Now there were truly only three things I was certain of at the moment;

1 My name was Mary Alice Brandon, 'Alice'

2 I was out into an insane asylum when I was 10.

3 I knew about the mysterious blonde haired man I kept seeing in my vision, of the group of other like me and of their way of life.

I didn't know where, or when or how, but I would become apart of that group one day. I would meet and love that blonde man. Or at least it was a possibility.

**Alrightie I hope you liked it! I'll have the first real chapter up latest by tomorrow, so please please please review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

If I were to describe my surroundings, I would only be able to use one word, black. There was no light in my damp cell at the back of St. Augustine's Mental Asylum. Only when my meals were delivered to me twice a day or for the monthly check up would I ever see the light of day. I didn't really know if it was from the sun or from light bulbs, it had be exactly 10 years, 11 months and 15 days since I had seen the sun, that was the they day my parents stuck me in this hell. They believed I was the devil child because of my odd sense of premonitions. I knew I'd been a little different from other people, but surely I wasn't insane! If anything being in this blacked out hell would drive me into madness. I realized then that I haven't actually heard my voice in nearly ten years, who was there to talk to? I used to scream and scream to let me go, to release me, but all that earned was the butt end of the cattle-nine whip. My hand unconsciously moved over the scares on my arm and shoulder. They criss-crossed and were set in swirling patterns, I shuttered at the memory of the last whipping I'd had, the I got after I'd tried to escape. That was the last time I'd heard my voice. I often wondered if I would ever be free from this, or if I should just end my life right now. But with what? The only things in here was a beaten down and dirty mattress that only gets washed once a year or so, a hole dug into the dirt floor used as a washroom, a half full jug of water and a food tray. They never gave us any forks or knives or even spoons. And now I knew why, they wanted to keep us locked up in here, alive but dead on the inside. Maybe those who truly were insane didn't mind this so much. I sometimes wondered what my family is doing, if they even remember me, other patients more like prisoners, got visits from family on visiting days. I've never gotten one. I heard the peep-whole to my room open and some one yelled in, "Get against the wall now!" I got up from the corner I had squished myself in and faced the wall with my hands behind my head. This was routine for when ever a mal was delivered or we were taken to our monthly check ups. The padlock was unlocked and the metal door squeaked open.

A guard came up behind me and grabbed the back of my neck to guide me. I was blinded by the light radiating from the lamps of the pale peach hallway. My bare feet left dirt on the carpet as I made my way to the examination room, the guards fingers still pressed into my neck as he opened the door and pushed me inside.

The regular doctor Dr. Walters wasn't there today, he'd been a dull man, never asking questions just getting his job done with little emotion vacant on his shallow face. Today thought a brown hair man with a young, beautiful and friendly face was looking at me from across the room. His eyes were golden, I wondered if many people had that eye color I never remembered anyone with eyes like this and his skin was very pale almost blending in to the off white paint if the tiny room.

"Hello there." He smiled taking a step towards me. I stayed where I was fighting the urge to take a step back.

"I'm Doctor Michael, the old doctor retired just last week. Now what is your name?" he seems friendly enough that was something I never got around here. It took me a second to remember my name, no one ever called me by it and I rarely referred to myself in my head by my name.

"My name's Mary Alice Brandon. I was normally called Alice though." I was shocked by my own voice; it wasn't as childish as it was when I came here when I was 11 years old. I guess I never expected to change even when I was nearly 22 by now.

The Doctor smiled and moved closer.

"That's a very pretty name. Ok so today you'll be getting your hair cut, check up and bath. Let's start with the hair." He guided me to the chair in the middle of the room. While he was cutting my hair he asked questions about me. First he asked odd little questions, I think he doubted my sanity. Of course he would think me insane, being where I was and all.

"Why did they send you hear?" He asked after I had come out of the bath and was wrapped securely in a towel.

"They thought I was having some sort of premonitions, i guess, so once the word had spread they sent me here, nearly 11 years ago now. It's been hard. I never thought I was insane or different in anyways, but now I'm trapped here till, God only knows when. I just want to die." I whispered the last part. I didn't know what it was about him but I felt totally at ease.

He looked at me with surprised and sad eyes. Our eyes locked for a moment before he asked, "Why is that?"

"I have no future, this place is the blackest and deepest part of hell." I looked down as I said this.

"I know how you feel, something happened a while ago now, that separated me from everyone I loved, separated me from all of humanity. I felt as if I would be alone like this forever, there was no way I could go back. But I tried to start anew, and I became a Doctor, things still aren't what they used to be. They'll never be the same again." He finished by moving closer to me once I had put on my close, which he had looked away from me as I did so.

"I'm sorry. What happened to change you?" I asked curious.

"I can't tell you now maybe another time. How about I come to your... room tonight, I think I'll be able to sneak you out." He said cleaning up the room.

I would see the out side of this building!? My heart hammered at the thought.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He chuckled as if he had heard my heart pounding with excitement.

I left the room quickly to meet the guard who had taken me here right next to the door ready to grab me. I could believe how much I had talked! And I was actually going to get out of this hell for at least a few short hours at the most. I didn't care.

With hope in my heart I sat back down in my corner, and waited.


End file.
